


The Impostor's Confession

by nerdelation8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Monokuma sees them kiss, No one died in Chapter 1, Nothing that earns the Teen rating except for a couple swear words, Yaoi, and he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: The Ultimate Impostor tells Hajime his secret.  Hajime accidentally reveals his.





	The Impostor's Confession

As they sat on the beach looking out at the endless sea, the Impostor decided to share something with Hajime.

“I’m not…I’m not really Byakuya Togami,” he said. “I’m not the heir to the Togami Corporation.”

“Wh…really?" Hajime thought this had to be a joke. "Who are you then?”

“I’m…” he sighed. “I’m an impostor. I don’t even know my real name.” The portly boy told Hajime his life story – how he had no name, how he had always needed to impersonate others to survive. At first Hajime was skeptical. _We're both high school seniors. Has this guy really spent 18 years impersonating other people?!_ This story was crazy, but "Byakuya" didn't seem to be lying.

Hajime sighed. “I see what's going on. You’re just pretending we're friends, too.” _It's all an act. He probably can’t stand me._

The Impostor seemed offended. “No, no! I like you. Wouldn’t be telling you this if I didn’t.”

He relaxed his back onto the sand, suddenly aware of how close the boy with the ahoge was. “You’re a great friend. Smart, calm around other people’s shenanigans, and despite an appetite nearly equal to mine, you haven’t gained a pound since we got to this island,” he said with a smirk. “Even with Teruteru at the helm.” 

“Speaking of Teruteru,” Hajime said, “How’s he doing? He hasn’t seemed the same after he stabbed Nagito’s arm with that shish kebab.”

“Yeah, I feel bad for him. Stabbing one of your friends, no matter how justified, would give anyone PTSD. Luckily, now that Nagito’s confined, we don't need to worry." 

"Teruteru was just trying to be a hero. Nagito could have killed one of us with his knife..." Hajime shivered. "He could have stabbed you! You were so brave to rush in there and stop him." 

"Like I told you, no one's going to get murdered on my watch. Anyway...wait a minute. What were we talking about?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, right. You haven’t gained a pound despite Teruteru’s cooking. Do you work out?”

Hajime chuckled. “Yeah, I work out. Every morning before breakfast,” he said, suddenly feeling awkward admitting this to his near-300-pound crush. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Probably so you don’t look like this,” the Impostor said with a wry smile. He patted his big belly. “Sadly, this won’t go away. I like food too much.”

“I think it’s hot,” said Hajime, before he realized what words had slipped out. He felt like an anvil had dropped into his stomach.

“Byakuya’s” eyes bulged wide in surprise. “Y-you think I’m…”

Hajime’s face turned as red as a playground kickball. He felt mortified. _Might as well dig a hole and bury myself in it,_ he thought. "Yeah."

Byakuya leaned in a little closer to him. A look of desire began to grow in his blue eyes. 

“Hot, huh? You’re lookin’ like a snack yourself,” he said bravely, rosy cheeks getting even rosier. Despite his show of confidence, this was pretty new to him, too.

 _He’s into it,_ thought Hajime. His heart leapt. _Oh my God. Is this really happening?!_

“I…I like you, Byakuya. Even if that’s not your real name.”

He took a disbelieving lean towards his crush. The Imposter’s face, already so vibrantly near, came closer. The blond boy pulled off his glasses and let them drop to the sand.

In a wonderful moment, the lips of the slender brunet and the huge blond met. _He tastes amazing,_ the Imposter thought. Then suddenly-

“PUHUHUHUHU!”

“God damnit,” Hajime said as the kiss abruptly ended. 

“Ooh la la! It’s ahoge boy and the world’s _thiccest_ high school student!”

“Monokuma! Leave us be!” said “Byakuya,” pointing his finger in a commanding fashion. 

“Hajime and…whatever your name is, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

"What are you, 8?" the Impostor said with disgust. 

Hajime's nostrils flared in anger. Stupid Monokuma. “Get out of here or we’ll beat your-” 

“Ooh, you two, afloat on a wild sea of testosterone!” the bear said, sweat visible on his brow. “It’s gettin' me real hot and bothered!”

There were several ways Hajime had anticipated this day might go, but getting hit on by a robotic murder bear was not one of them. 

“Seriously, Monokuma?” said the Impostor. “Can you leave us the hell alone?”

“Oh, all right. But I’m so happy for you two, really! Human connection is so vital in these troubled times!”

Monokuma waltzed away. The couple didn’t know this, but he was going to continue creeping on them from behind those palm trees. 

“Where were we?” said Hajime to Byakuya. Their hungry lips met again.


End file.
